Wrong Again
by Pennie
Summary: It's a nice little sonfic. It's also a companion peice to Unexpected, but you don't really need to read to unerstand the other. I think that's about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you're familiar with and the song is preformed by Martina McBride, and belongs to the writers and producers and all that jazz.  
  
Wrong Again  
  
~From The Day We Met You Made Me Forget All My Fears Knew Just What To Say And You Kissed Away All My Tears~  
  
Up until recently it seemed as if the Levesques' had the perfect relationship. Paul always knew what Steph was thinking before she did, and the same went for Steph.  
  
Paul had been her knight in shining armor. He'd always known what she feared most and protected her from it at all costs. He was her unofficial rescuer long before they were ever together.   
  
~I Knew This Time I Had Finally Found Someone To Build My Life Around Be A Lover And A Friend After All My Heart Had Put Me Through I Knew That It Was Safe With You And What We Had Would Never End Wrong Again~  
  
She had given up so much for him. She'd given up her onscreen role; she did most of her work through conference calls. He was her reason for living and she loved it that way.  
  
She was always safe and she was happy. He was the first one who made her think that staying at home would make her happy. In her eyes their relationship really was going to be until death do them part.  
  
~Everybody Swore They'd Seen This Before We'd Be Fine And You'd Come To See That You Still Loved Me In Good Time~  
  
That's when Vince decided to interfere. Stephanie knew things had been going down hill for a while but her father had made it even worse with the rumors he made up. Still she love him  
  
She listened when her mother had said that Paul would calm down and everything would worked out. She listened when in between death threats Shane had told her that she and Paul were made for each other. She listened to her friends who kept assuring her that her marriage was strong enough to break through the obstacles that were in front of it.  
  
~And They Said There's Nothing You Can Do It's Something That He's Going Through It Happens To A Lot Of Men And I Told Myself That They Were Right That You'd Wake Up And See The Light And I Just Had To Wait 'til Then Wrong Again~  
  
She had to do this. Paul had weeks to calm down. He had to have seen the light by now. 'Mom had to have been right when she said it was something he was going through,' she told herself before knocking on the door of the New York City pent house the couple had once shared.  
  
"Paul," she started when she opened the door. "I'm going to have an ultrasound done today I thought you might want to come with me."  
  
Paul's reaction had been less that pleasant. I'd been worse than cold. He told her that she was nothing to him and that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. That was when she realized how wrong everyone had been, and how naive she had been to think they would be together forever  
  
~And It Seemed To Me The Pain Would Last My Chance For Happiness Had Passed And Nothing Waited 'round The Bend I Was Sure I'd Never Find Someone To Heal The Damage You Had Done My Poor Heart Would Never Mend Wrong Again Wrong Again~  
  
She spend the next week moping around her brothers apartment. Saying that she was miserable would have been an understatement. She had to constantly keep reminding herself that she had something to live for.  
  
Shane hated seeing his baby sister like this. He knew that there was someone in Houston going through the same problem and he only had to say the right words. "Steph, don't over analyze it. You're going to talk yourself out of it," Shane advised his sister hoping she would get the hint.  
  
Steph's face lit up. She knew what she had to do. There was someone who was waiting for her even thought he wouldn't' admit it and he would help her mend her tattered heart. She knew where she had to go.  
  
She found herself later that same day on his doorstep hoping that she wasn't wrong again.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
I hoped you liked it please review. 


End file.
